warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch
Patch is a small, pale calico tom with feathery fur, a long wispy tail, torn ear, and huge hazel eyes. Description Appearance : Personality : :Coming Soon Skills : Life Kithood & Adolescence :Patchkit was born to two AshClan warriors, Tigertooth and Specklewish, along with his siblings, Cloudkit and Sunkit. Patch was the second born of the litter, and the runt. He was only a bit smaller than his sisters, but as the days went by and they grew, Patchkit fell behind and soon only reached his sisters shoulders. Sunkit often taunted Patchkit for his size, which made him want to murder her, but Cloudkit was there to help him calm down. Cloudkit and Sunkit were very close and often hung around each other. Patchkit had a few other short-lived friendships, but he always drove them away due to his temperment, which changed from calm and friendly to down right savage. :He was close with his father, Tigertooth. He was suspected of becoming the next deputy and leader, which made Patchkit proud to be the son of such a great warrior. Tigertooth took him outside of camp sometimes to explore, which made Specklewish mad, but she quickly got over it. :A warrior within the Clan named Primroseclaw became a queen. The Clan gossiped about her, saying she was disgusting and would go to the Dark Forest when she died, because her mate was a kittypet; so were her soon to be born kits. Patchkit agreed with them, even without proof (it was true though), he trusted the other cats around him and swore that when Primroseclaw's kits were born, he'd pick on them all the time. :Finally, not too long after, the queen gave birth to two kits. One died early on, which made Patchkit feel a little sorry for the remaining one, Spottedkit, but he was still determined to ruin her life. Moons went by, the other kits picked on Spottedkit, Patchkit following their lead, relieved to have the attention he used to get going somewhere else. But as the others grew, Spottedkit soon towered over them, which made her recieve even more attention. Soon she was one of the biggest cats in the Clan at only a few moons. The more and more the teasing and harsh comments went on, Patchkit felt more guilty and sorry for Spottedkit. No other one played with her, her mother was too wrapped up in her own drama to pay attention to her, she had no friends, she was constantly made fun of... and she never did anything about it, she just took it, then padded away, she never attacked or talked back or cried. :More coming soon Adulthood : Pedigree : Relationships Family : Love Interests : Friends : Enemies : Notable : Quotes : Images Life Other Trivia *He's carries the munchkin gene, therefore he could be referred to as a "Non-standard munchkin." Members of his family carry the gene from his fathers side and his kits will carry the genes *He's also got some oreintal in him *He will rejoin the Clans and be named Patchfeather Category:Toms Category:Rogue Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather Category:Characters Category:Living